The Syrup Chronicles: Waffles and French Toast
The Syrup Chronicles: Waffles and French Toast is the first book in The Syrup Chronicles series. Waffles and French Toast is written by William T. W. Penguin. Based on a True Story. = BOOK 1: WAFFLES AND FRENCH TOAST = Willy, a normal penguin, who's usually doing the detective work around Club Penguin. But when a shortage of syrup hits the island, he vows to find out where it all went, but along the way, he'll find out why the syrup's gone, and goes on a life changing journey to find out what he was really meant to do. Chapter 1: Silent Storm It was another dark and stormy night. I mean it was really dark and really stormy! Well, anyway, I was just sitting at my desk with my feet up when I heard a knock on the door. "It's open," I said. "Will! Will!" shouted Iceberg, my best friend. "What is it?" I asked him. "We're having a modern day syrup shortage!" I stared at him. "You're kidding, right?" I asked. "No. It's very real." "Well, I guess I guess I'll have to stop this." I was a private eye, so I mostly did the detective work around the island. "Good luck Willy!" shouted Iceberg as I ran out of my office. It was pouring outside as I walked with my fedora down, my coat collar up, and my hands in my pockets. I decided to round up the usual suspects. But when I turned a corner, I saw a black figure in the alley. Chapter 2: Left-Hand Larry and Monkey Wrench Jim "Hey, where you going flat foot?" said a muscular penguin with a toothbrush on his left hand. It was "Left-Hand" Larry and his sidekick Jim. I called him "Monkey Wrench" Jim because he was always playing second banana to Larry. "What do you want Larry?" I asked the big goof. "We want our payment." said "Monkey Wrench". "Be quiet!" shouted "Left Hand" Larry. "Fine, fine. Anything to get you guys to stop breathing down my neck." I said as I handed the duo their payment. "Finally, our peanut butter cookies." said Jim. "Now that we've got our cookies, we shall use our real British accents, and put on lounge jackets and cool little hats and monocles and have tea and scones. Good day Master William." said Larry. "Oh and call me Lawrence." "And me James." said Jim. And with that, Lawrence and James walked away. "I live in a very strange place." I said to myself as I continued to walk down the street. Chapter 3: Prophecy Handling After walking down blocks after blocks, I decided to seek help from an elder, who might just help me solve this problem. I also decided I was going to need some supplies, so I went home. I put my black hoodie over my blue hockey jersey and put on my green baseball cap. I filled my backpack with what I would need. After packing, I said goodbye to my puffles and waddled all the way to the Frostway Airport. I took a plane to South Pole City in Eastshield. I walked all the way up to the Capital Building. After I went in, I went up to the receptionist desk. There was a sign that said Out to Lunch, Be back in a few minutes. I waited a few minutes. After that, I decided I wasn't going to get anywhere just standing around, so I walked over to the West Wing and went into the lounge. All the delegates took a break from sipping hot chocolate and eating doughnuts to stare at me. "What do you want kid?" asked a delegate named Flystar. "And who are you?" asked another delegate named Ford Car. "I'm Willy T. W. Penguin, and I have come here because all the way over in Club Penguin, it's where I'm from, has been struck with a syrup shortage." "GASP!!!" gasped all the delegates. "Why didn't you say so?" asked Ford Car. I shrugged. "Well William, we've all had these before. South Pole City has been through a syrup shortage, so we'll be glad to help." said Flystar. "So how did you guys get your syrup back?" I asked them. "Denno Senshi." "Who?" "Denno Senshi. A mysterious ninja with the power to make bananas to fall from the sky." "Whoa." I said. "But, after we saved us from total syrup outage, we had a celebration, and he disappeared." "Oh." I said. Just then, a light blue Adelie penguin walked into the lounge. "Syrup shortage in CP? That'll be the 13th time this decade..." groaned the Adelie penguin. "You don't suppose Darktan's behind this?" "Who's Darktan?" I asked the penguin. "You don't wanna know." said the penguin. "But I'll go with you just until we find Steven." "Who's Steven?" I asked. "You don't know a lot around here do you?" "No." "Well come on we've got to get a move on. The name's Explorer. Explorer Freddell Antics the Thirteenth, but just call me Explorer," said Explorer as he walked out of the lounge. "But you still haven't told me who's Steven!" I said as I followed him out. After a few hours of walking, Explorer stopped dead. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "Someone's following us.." Explorer said. "Hello fellow penguins." said a mysterious voice. Chapter 4: Steven Dennis Worth, Esquire "Who's there?" asked Explorer. "It is I!" said the voice. "WHO?" I demanded. "Me! Steven Dennis Worth, Esquire!" said Steven. "So YOU'RE this Steven I kept hearing about." I said. "Will, you only heard about him once." "Oh whatever." "Well anyway Will we found him. This is where I get off." "Bye Explorer." "Happy Trails Will!" said Explorer as he ran off. "So, what the heck am I supposed to do with you?" I said. "You're just a puffle." "WHAT?! I AM NOT A PUFFLE! YOU YOU YOU PENGUIN YOU! I AM A PENGUIN!" "That's very nice Steven." I said to him. "Well let's go uh, what's your name?" "Willy." "All right Willy, if you want to save your town from syrup outage, you should follow me." Steven said as he started to walk towards East Pengolia. "My life is really weird." I said as I began to follow Steven. Chapter 5: The False Gary "So, how much longer until we reach our destination?" I asked Steven. "You mean the Darktonian Realm?" "Yeah." "Well, we should be there in about a few hours." Steven said. After walking a few more miles, I noticed a black penguin with a grey coat. "Hey, who's that guy?" I asked Steven. "I don't know. But let's go see who he is." Steven said as he walked over to the penguin. I walked over also. "Hello penguin and puffle." said the penguin. "I AM A PENGUIN!!!" shouted Steven." "Uh-huh." said the penguin. "So who are you?" I asked. "I'm Xary, Gary's younger sibling." "How nice." I said. "So, where you fella's headin'?" "To East Pengolia." I said. "Well fellas, your heading the wrong way." "We are?" asked Steven. "Yep. Your heading East. Your supposed to head West." "Oh thanks." Steven said. "Any time boys." said Xary as we left. Then, Xary pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Boss, I had him side-tracked." "Excellent." Chapter 6: Journey to Freezeland "That Xary guy was sure nice of him to lend us a hand back there." said Steven. "I don't know, he seemed kinda shady." I said. "Oh well." Steven said. It was quiet for the next few hours, until we got to a place called "The Happyface State". "Uh Willy, I think we went the wrong way." "What makes you say that?" "The Happyface State is nowhere NEAR East Pangolia." "Oh. But c'mon Steve, I don't want to walk ALL the way back." "Fine." And so we walked through The Happyface Place and made it to Freezeland. "Whoa. Freezeland. I've never been here before!" I said. "Don't get too excited Will, we still have to climb up mountains to get to Frostborough." "Why do we have to get to Frostborough?" I asked. "Because that's where Will Whitefoot is." Steven answered. "So, we're gonna have to have an entire chapter just to get to Frostborough?" "Probably." And so we began our journey to Frostborough, which will be described in the next chapter. Chapter 7: Out of the Pan and into the Fire I was so tired. "How much longer?" I asked Steven. "I getting tired." "Oh, you think YOU'RE tired. Try climbing without arms!" said an angry Steven. "Wait, how ARE you climbing?" "I don't know. Curse the fact that I am a penguin without arms!" "Yeah whatever Steve. You keep believing you're a penguin." "But I AM!" shouted Steve. We were quiet until we got on the other side of the mountain. "So, how far away is Forstborough?" I asked Steven. "About three or four miles." Once again, we were quiet as we made our way past the Penggiton waterways, and followed the river to Carrenmoore and finally to Frostborough. "Well, now all we have to do is get to the capital." said Steven. "All right." I said. And so we began serching for the capital. But, what we didn't know is that we were being watched by one of Darktan's minions. Chapter 8: Meanwhile at the Estate Just as the title of this chapter states, we now tune in on Darktan and his minions. We join Darktan and his allies at his Throne Room, watching Willy and Steven. "The boy must not know who I am, and where I am." said a dark voice. "Yes master." said a Conclave of Doom member named Herbert Horror. "Not a problem sir." said another one of Darktan's member of the Conclave of Doom. "Where's WitchyPenguin?" demanded Darktan. "Beats me." said Herbert Horror. "Well, nevermind. We have to make sure the boy does not make it here or any part of the realm. Understood?" "Yes sir." said both members. "Excellent." Chapter 9: Hold the Mayo After finding the capital building, we found Will Whitefoot. "Hello boys." "Hi Mr. Whitefoot." I said to him. "Look Mr. Whitefoot, we haven't got much time. W have to get to The Darktonian Realm, and fast." "Oh sure. Just go through Weddell, the Antarctic Peninsula, then through Trans-Antarctica and at the very east tip of it, you'll find it." said the mayor. "Thanks Mr Whitefoot." I said. "Oh, call me Will." "Thanks Will." I said as Steven and I ran off. "Send a postcard!" said Mr. Whitefoot as he went back inside the capital building. Chapter 10: Through the Weddell Sea and beyond "So Steven, how was the Great Darktonian Pie War?" I asked him as we were walking through Weddell. "Oh that. It was good for a war I guess. No one got hurt anyway." "Well, that's good." Just then, the ice on the sea started cracking. "Oh man." I said as the ice grew more and more apart. Then I saw Steven floating away. "Steven!" "Will!" "Swim over here Steve!" "But I don't have arms! Or legs for that matter!" shouted Steven. I can't believe I'm gonna do this. I thought I as I decided how to save Steven. "Use your penguin instict! C'mon Steve! It's your only hope!" "Will, I'm just going to have to face facts. I'm a puffle." What made him finally realize that? "Good bye Will!" Steven shouted as he slowly began drifting away. "I can't let this happen!" I said as I jumped into the frigid water. I scrambled back up on my piece of ice. "That water is way too cold. "Even for a penguin." I was really tired, so I slowly started to fall asleep. After a while, everything went black. Chapter 11: Island of Highlaw When I woke up, I was on a shoreline. I got up and took a look around. That's when I saw a large port. I wondered where I was. I asked a passing penguin. "Oh, you're on Highlaw Island." said the penguin. "Hmm, Highlaw huh? That's part of the Sub-Antarctic islands. So all I need to do is get a boat to Trans-Antarctica." So I went down to the dock and got myself an old row-boat. Soon, I was on my way to Trans-Antarctica. I finally made it to Trans-Antarctica after rowing for two straight hours. And then, once again, I fell asleep on the shoreline. Chapter 12: Charting an unstable course After some time I finally awoke. "Well Willy, you made it to Trans-Antarctica. Now you just got to get through it." I said as I started walking. I finally reached Trans-Antarctica's mountains. Oh great. I thought to myself. I was halfway up the mountain when I saw a mysterious figure dart across the mountain, then up to a high up cave. I decided to climb up the cave. I had lost my hat in the sea, so I was pretty sweaty. When I finally made it to the cave, I saw two conjoined eyes (or whatever kind of eyes we penguins have) staring at me. "WHO GOES THERE?" demanded a voice. "It is I, William T. W. Penguin." I boldly stated. "ENTER." said the voice. I entered, sort of trembling. "Hello penguin." "Hello voice." "Please," said the voice. "Call me Denno Senshi." Chapter 13: Mystery of the Mountain "Denno Senshi?!" I was stunned. "Agents everywhere are looking for you!" "Yes. I know. It is a disturbance to me." said Denno. "So William, you are here because of your land's syrup shortage, aren't you?" "Uh, yeah, that's exactly why I'm here." "Well William, I don't like being the bearer of bad news but, you aren't The Chosen One. In fact, you're not even mentioned in The Prophecy. "Well, I doesn't really matter to me. I just hope to restore syrup to Club Penguin." I told him. "Yes. Of course. But there IS a slight chance you are in the prophecy. When were you born?" "Uh, August-" "August 20?" "Uh, no. August 21." "Oh. That means you have NO way to be or even BECOME the Chosen One." "Look, I don't care. I just want to help my home town ok? Nothing more." "I understand. Now, we must go to the Darktonian Realm and quickly." said Denno as he jumped off the cliff edge on which the cae was built into. "Follow me!" Denno shouted as he fell. But, at that moment, he started to run on the rocks, towards the ground. I looked down, pulled an umbrella out of my backpack, and floated down gently. "Nice one." Denno said as we began towards the Darktonian Realm. Chapter 14: End of the First Journey As we were walking, I kept thinking about this "Chosen One" stuff. I had always thought that it would be cool to be the "Chosen One." But I guess I will always be just another penguin. That is, until the following events. "We're here." said Denno Senshi. "Well Denno, I guess I should go on alone." "No. Your inexperianced. You need help." said Denno. "All right, All right." As we walked, I started to notice strange plants. "What are these things?" I asked. "Oh, those are Doom Weeds. They're the only plant life in this Realm." I didn't bother asking why. It was too dark and dry. We soon made it to some mountains, which, we had to climb, (Sigh. I'm really started to dislike mountain climbing than ever before.) and we finally made it over, to which lead to Darktan's Estate. "You ready kid?" "I only have two things to say." "What's that?" "Bring it!" And so Denno Senshi and I continued the perilous Journey into the Darktonian Realm. To be Continued... The End Category:Stories Category:Completed Stories